Story 297 - Re:
by dreamaholicme
Summary: I was alone, with a planet that was left non-existent before I was given another purposed to live. Saving mechs were not on my agenda and this family I had formed twisted so sweetly before it ended so sadly.
1. Chapter 1

**Dreamer here and I am on the new story update again.**

 **I chose this among my 300 stories that are unfinished-finished. You'll know what I mean by that when you finish reading this.**

 **Enjoy reading and don't forget to judge this. Read, favorite, and review.**

 **Copyrights goes to Hasbro for making Transformers but the plot and my OC are mine.**

* * *

297 Stories - **Re:**

* * *

 **Part I. Revelation**

Gaea, my home planet, has fallen for over 120 vorns ago (using the time that I had adapted to) since I started living here on this planet. I had learned that this metal planet filled with same metal life forms, is called Cybertron. Being here for so long, I had managed to learn how to survive like a pest that they call as glitch mice. Not really the best call or title for me but I kept it as that.

For me, nothing else should have mattered. I shouldn't have lived through this large change for this long… But I did… I did it for this little brown-headed baby boy that I had found, resting near the corner of a building that is glinting the most beautiful color of the star that engulfed my home.

The little one was silent. He was oh so silent making me think that maybe he had already gone and rested from being neglected for so long till I found him. But his eyes… bright blue like the ones I have seen passing by on those native fellows… Those slits opened for that blue orbs to stare up at me. And soon, I found myself captivated by them as he reached out his little chubby hands that made my heart leap with a foreign feeling running through my being.

My vocals soon stopped as the little air that I'm cycling halted. The only thing that I could think of then and there was about being caught by those metal giants and the possibility of them seeing us as mere metal pests… Termination was the only outcome I see when that happens so I needed to get him out of here fast. My own frame agreed with my decision as I unconsciously jumped forward and scooped him up into my arms, tucking him close to me before quickly skittering for the shadows again. Into the dark tresses of the under grounds we go... To the place I had come to call my shelter.

I may not really know anything about youngins but I know for a fact that this little one is dying… the atmosphere was just too cold for him and his adaptation wouldn't start unless I can feed him and care for him. So many things keep coming to my mind but solutions were not in my reach.

Living off by eating sludge oils and whatever leather I have left wasn't meant for young to live in. How will I raise the youngin boy when here I am, living off just by a thin tight rope…?

I am contradicted on what to do but I don't want to let go of him. He only has me left to take care of him as I hold onto the hope that he would be the one I have left of my species we once have. A memory of a planet so dear… burning and exploding when I got sent here to explore… alone…

"I promise… I'll take care of you, little one… As long as you don't give up on me, we will stay together… Like family… like home..." I said in conviction as hope filled me like a warm blanket.

My days got brighter and brighter after that as I found myself living happily with him now… My own little youngin, Sammy.

* * *

 **Part II. Redemption**

Sammy turned out to be a very efficient and good learner, draining and soaking all the information that I have thought him as we learn together about the other species' culture. We live below the mass of metals but we certainly know our routes and short cuts that lead to different places in the city. Long distances it might be but it was better than being at a single location.

"Sammy, what do I tell you about multitasking?" I asked in amusement as he ate his fill of pink energon that I always managed to grow. Yeah… These things grow to my astonishment. Unlike the ones that the big metals harvest though, these ones are like jelly. I don't know how but I thank Primus.

"That we should multitask and eat slowly… Sorry, carrier… I didn't mean to…" The little boy said as his eyes turned to me and looked sad. Sam never really wants me upset. He had grown up to e a very good kid, curious, energetic, fun-loving and very, very caring. He also had taken to calling me carrier like the other sparklings do.

I didn't really mind at all that he turns out to be a mix of two cultures as long as he is happy and safe. For all I care, I want the best for him and for all the vorns to come.

"It is alright, Sammy. Just eat your fill now so you could gain nutrient to grow up to the fine man you want to be." I patted his head and hugged him.

He happily nodded and smiled, declaring that he wants to be big enough to protect me and care for me. It is not like I'm powerless or anything here… No, Primus knows how long I had been doing exercise and martial arts (that I have learned when I was small) along with some gymnastics here. I needed to be as flexible to live.

The harshness of the cycles that I was fending, I would have indeed die if it weren't for my family of glitchmices and cyberanimals. I got some techniques from them and learned how to survived without getting terminated.

"I know you will, little spark… but don't grow up too fast and let me take care of you as long as I can, alright?" I lovingly said as he jumped into my arms for a hug so fierce, it was comforting and satisfying at the same time.

"You are my carrier… no matter what you say… I love you…. I love you… So we'll stay! I promise, mommy. You don't leave me too, okay?" He whispered and went straight right into his lane of depression. I don't really know where it came from but I blame his over thinking mind. All I gave him is assurance and love for the rest of the time as he loved me lulling him to sleep with a song that had been embedded in me since I found him.

* * *

 **III. Relations**

It has been 5 vorns now and that is how long I had been taking care of Sammy. And to my relief and concern, at the same time is that he has been growing too slowly than what I originally had considered. He should be an adult now but if I was to consider myself also, I should have been long dead.

I look like I was in my 20… Sammy still looks like a 5 year old.

Who knew that change in biodiversity can lead to this… prolonged life… But I'm beginning to doubt that having a long life is a blessing.

We've been found out after saving a sparkling as large as 2 times my size. We took care of him and managed to bring him back home. Sammy was happy that his new friend got home but he was alaso sad that they would need to part.

It was really a tear jerking scene… An amusing farewell was done before we fully had made the other sparkling go to the front of his creator's quarters. The large sparkling didn't really want us to leave him because he found out that we became his family while away from his real ones. I know that he wanted to create those bonds but when he realized he can't, he was utterly devastated and soon began wailing.

Sammy managed to calm him down by giving his most precious item, the blanket that I had when I got hre. He gave it to the other and told him the same story that I had relayed.

I was so proud of my little boy for it and couldn't help kiss and hug him. The large one look like he wanted one too as he sulked. That resulted in me and Sam inviting him for one, minus the awkwardness of him being the biggest one. I reminded him of every good thing he should do and like Sam, he nodded and promised.

He promised that when he gets to his youngling frame, he would go to us first and show us but I smiled and told him something that I had told Sammy long ago.

"Don't grow up too fast, sparkling… and let your caretakers love you as long as they can…" I told him as Sam added his own. Soon, we left the city of Praxus and went down again to go back to Iacon.

* * *

 **IV. Reason**

We don't know what happened the next time we had been there. It was all bombs and explosions that made us fear for the little mechling we had found a long time ago. He still hasn't gone to us but we were so sure that he was alright. I mean… Who wouldn't think of that? Gold bug was a sweetspark! Whatever was happening above surely going to annihilate them!

Sammy and I went into the building and saw that everything was on the edge of collapsing. Goldbug was buried in some of the soft gel of the sofa but we managed to take him down with us. How? Well, for once, I tell you that life on Cybertron is not easy with us being squishies but I had managed to get into some inner workings on how armors or second shells are built. I even got some upgraded adjustment knowledge.

Getting some scrap metals and going near the smelters, I managed to create an outer coating for us that retracts into a brace that is located in our necks. The technology here is too advanced if you ask me but I had managed to find out everything that I wanted to learn in their library.

The energon also had given us the new additional of extra muscles. I may lift 10x heavier than my own weight but I could only last for so long before needing to let it go and let my muscles contract again.

Goldbug was out of there so I was able to breathe in safely. But the bombing had continued so I went up once more and left Sammy in charge of the other. When the larger sparkling onlines, at least, there would be someone to calm him down when he panics. The broken bond from his own carrier and sire would take toll on the little one so he needed that.

Reaching the top, I was able to see what in the pit was happening. There were a large mass of red optic mechs, killing anyone alive. That totally made me furious but I really can't do anything with my current state and height. I may be able to take one out but the numbers are just against me. I may not survive at all. I still needed to live for Sam and Goldbug.

I went back into the shadows and just tried to help mechs hide their spark signature, hoping that they would be left alone to live.

* * *

 **V. Reaction**

I was worn out by the time I had reached my third mech that I had managed to save. The first one was a reinforcer that was knocked out. With his state, I just dimmed his spark to being unnoticeable. If he were to wake up - which is definitely most unlikely after he had seen me- the signature will burst into life so I pray to Primus that it will be by the time the enemy is gone.

The second mech I had come and saved was a blue one with a yellow chevron. I don't really care about the weird look he was giving me when I violated his system to dim his spark but I needed to when those red optic mechs started going down to our direction.

I shut his vocal processor and some of his systems, hiding at his back as the scanner rushed over his body. Frag. They have scanners but I have to say… Those were faulty when they just turn to leave us.

I set the mech into a recharging stasis for the while before clambering off of him and walking to who knows where, in hopes of getting to another luck mech that could still be alive and could still be saved.

The mechs and femmes that I've been able to save are those two because I was fast enough to get there. Some of the others who I had tried to help was offlined due to bonds breaking, energon difficiency, anxiety, fear and … where I was so close, a red optic mech would soon appear and offline the other.

I almost got caught everytime they did that but being as small as a mice made them think that I'm not a worthy threat to deal with. But one of the red eyed was scared that I would chew them off their wires and create havoc that he left me to be able to save this third mech.

I tried to calm down the other with some assuring chirps and warbles that I do to Goldbug, in time, he calmed down as the other looked fascinated at me. I tapped his chest plates and told him that I needed to dim his spark so he won't be detected and offlined. He let me in as I did my job.

After that, I told him to follow me as best as he could. He lost one of his legs and the energon is leaking down to the floor. Taking out the metal thread that I've made, I patch up what damage I can as we continued a safe room. It has some bodies in it but it was better than a clean one where scanners can work more efficiently.

I can't take the other with me that had stuck himself to my hip –a figure of speech- like he didn't know what he was going to do. If he acted like this, I think I can call that this one was just a youngling. I can't blame him if he was scared and thought that I would abandon him but I still need to get out there and try to save more.

"Okay, youngling… Go under those bodies and wait for a mech with blue optics to come and rescue you out of this building." I ordered him as he nodded. He was older than Goldbug so I was sure enough that he would be able to get safety.

He was shocked to hear me talk. I bet that he was thinking how can a glitch mice talk but he continued on with my orders. He was still shaking and full of fear but I comforted him the best that I could. He will get to live out of here, I will make sure of that.

When I left him, he was in recharge. The time was lost and the bombings are gone. My heart pounded in my chest rapidly as I looked out to see the view. The beautiful city of Praxus… It was now a memory under this horror.

* * *

 **VI. Redirect**

I got back to Sammy to see that Gold bug was leaking fluids down his optics in a continuous manner. Sammy was comforting him as good as he could but it was deaf to the sparkling's audio receptors. My little boy had seen me and called out, asking where I've gone and what've done but with a smile, he fell silent and was able to read what I was going to do.

"Goldbug… hush…" I whispered softly to the youngling as I caringly caressed his wings with the best that I could in the laying position he was in. When the blue optics raised up to see what I was, recognition flashed in them and soon, he was lunging for me. He then keened and wailed like the first time we had found him.

"T-They… C-Carrier… S-Sire!" He cried as he hugged me. The motion that lets him know I was there… He hugged me. I then, beckoned Sammy to come close as he too patted the helm.

"We are still here, Goldbug… and carrier had managed to some of you, right carrier?" Sammy asked me as he wanted to have confirmation on my activities. He was scared too, I can see it in his eyes. He knew that I had pushed myself out there into the danger to actually save the others. He knew that he could have lost me… My little brave man… He sure is.

"Yes, little one… But I need you, youngins, help for more help to reach them." I told them as Goldbug calmed down and stood in the small room we had taken him to. He was determined to help so he would be strong too.

"What can I do, caretaker?" He asked nervously, uncertain and scared but with a smile, he seemed to calm down further. Sammy really has a large influence on this little youngin. Encouragement, love, care… He has it all from us. With a smile and encouragement, I started telling them what they needed to do.

We waited for a little later as I scouted here and there. Gladly, all of the red optic mechs are gone but we waited patiently before moving. Goldbug gathered us in his arms and soon, we were out of there and into the destroyed ruins.

When we got to the three who I had saved, we found them still in recharge. The only ones we need now are the blue optic mechs to come and get them out of here. Goldbug had a panic attack again as he hid in the shadows but Sam and I assured him yet again.

"Goldbug, honey… We'll be here… don't worry… the rescuers are going to save you all and take you to safety. No mechs are going to offline you. I promise that… or they'll have to face this caretaker's wrath… Do you believe in me?" I asked him and he nodded.

Sammy as telling him now, all of the stories I told him about a magical planet that grows life in it. It was not really a lie but that is how I can tell him what earth is like from my perspective and from what I can remember.

Soon, there was a large and fast transport landing there in the middle of a clear spot without much debris. There came a medic with a grouchy temper (as what I had come to know him of after one outing I made as I found him), some scouts (blue and white with a pristine armor, olive green and bulky who was tense when he stepped out, a red one, a silver one and then a shy one that seems to be a medic too?), a gunner was there with a large black frame then the last one was the tallest amongst them with a paint styled greater than the others. He looks regal.

They talked for a while as I listened in. I found out that the teams that would go out would only be four but that will do for me. My plan was simple… Lead a mech rescuer to the mech we found and leave atleast one or two looking for other mechs I haven't found. We were careful to do that because Goldbug wanted to go home with us and no one else. He will help but he wants to stay with us.

"What is that?" the blue and white mech one scowled as his cannons flared. We ran and hid again, catching their attention.

"Think there's something there! Come on! Maybe he is just scared!" The mech in moss green said as they slowly entered into the building and crept in to blend in the shadows. It was a success to get them in so I nodded to Sam to go first to give Goldbug a head start to run. That distracted two mechs as Sam passed their fronts quickly. Those mechs followed him and broke away from the group as Goldbug started to run the other direction where another mech to be rescued is at.

As I thought, the two went before they could spot Goldbug. Those who were left realized the yellow glinting and running away from them was a sparkling. They panicked to catch up to him.

"::Prime! We found a sparkling! Primus, we found a survivor and we are on the chase! He doesn't look like he is injured but he must be scared to run away from us!::" I heard him comm away they soon were out of range for me to hear.

Now… It was time break that little group into a single one… I still need someone to get to the enforcer.

It was a little later when the mech reached the location they were needed to be in. I saw Sam and nodded to him, both activating our armour and then effectively splitting the two to separate paths.

He didn't lose me from his sight but when I got to the rubble, I slipped into the hole I made and left the other wandering why I slipped in. He soon knew why when he looked and saw me besides the enforcer's dim optics that wanted to online.

"::Ratchet! We need a medic here and more servos! There is a buried survivor! The glitchmice led me here! I am not kidding! RATCH~::" The mech whined through the com before I disappeared with a giggle. I got to get to the youngling I left before he onlines and panics or gets a spark attack.

* * *

 **VII. Reassurance**

And like what I had thought, the youngling was keening for her, shaking and calling out to his creators too. The next group would be here in a klik soon but I need to calm him down first.

"Youngling? Why are you crying out?" she tried the subtle approach.

"M-mice?! Little Mice! Y-you left! You said that you won't leave me behind!" He cried in hysteria as he scooped me up. Thankfully, the armour didn't really need to break. I rubbed his chevron and hugged his faceplates, just in time to see Sam, and Goldbug enter, huffing and catching their air.

"I called for some help. They would be here just a klik more… be patient, you'll soon be okay…" I reassured him before acknowledging the worried looks that the two sparklings were giving us.

"Caretaker, does he need help getting out?" Goldbug asked as I smiled and shook my head.

"No, he just needs a little encouragement that someone would save him and take him back to a safe place." I said before standing beside him and smiling but when tremors were felt, we knew that the mechs were coming.

"We sent them into a chase here… so that was why we were running…" Sammy gave me a hug and we went to the corner shadows to hide. The youngling that was left behind stared at us but stayed silent, afraid. I gave him a comforting smile and nod before he turned to stare at the wreck entrance.

The youngling made himself scarce though as Sammy, Goldbug and me went into the vents where we should disappear then.

"The sparkling went in here… Hound is right… He us running, leading us to a surviving mechs or some other…" A new voice entered the room, his frame glinting black as the other one was blue.

"Where is that scraplet…?" He asked as we saw him turn to the room and cringed with the pile of frames.

"Maybe he is hiding around here somewhere?" the other said meekly as they were alerted to the youngling's movements when he tried to dig himself in deeper the frames.

When they saw him, they were shocked. I could guess that that is because Goldbug was yellow and smaller but this one is a youngling and gray in color.

"Primus! This youngling is leaking from a severed leg, Jolt!" The black one calmed the small one as the other named Jolt, began ceiling the leak again. The little one might have strained it too much so the repair I did earlier was damaged again.

"Whoever had tied the energon lines was good, Ironhide…" I heard Jolt acknowledge. "It did not really cut off the flow of energon and had managed to make it still circulate. This kind of intricate repair would require a professional to do it like Ratchet! This didn't even use soldering!" He said in amazement.

"Then, this points that this was not that sparkling's doing…" The black one said gruffly. "Some other bot must have been doing this all this time." He surveyed the room but he didn't look back at our dark corner. If he did, he would have seen one pair of glowing optics of Goldbug.

The yellow sparkling was careful of getting caught as he went deeper into the vent and then slid out to the other room. We soon followed and left them like that.

More pedes echoed and went towards the other room that we had exited. We silently let them pass before bolting without noise in the shadows. We managed to get to the hatch that we had used to get here.

With a smile, I opened it as Sam went in then I. "Time to get home now, youngin…" I smiled up at him as he did too but when Sam and me saw something behind him, my smile dropped as he tilted his head in query.

The servo landed on Goldbug's shoulder plates, making him jump back and away from us in surprise. I caught the fire styled paint job before the latch fell on me and Sam. When we open the hatch a small bit, we say everything that was happening.

"::Hound, Jolt, Ironhide… I think I have found the sparkling you all have been telling me of.::" the large mech said over the com. This was bad, they found Goldbug and the chances that he would come back with us are low as the ground tremored again and the grouchy medic came.

"Primus! That's the sparkling?! Where are your creators?" The white and red mech asked as he scanned the yellow sparkling who squirmed and struggled to get away.

"Carrier… Sire… Offline! Let me go!" Goldbug shouted and wailed feeling that he was being taken away once again. I wanted to really come and get him as our optics met but he shook his head abruptly, thinking that it was better for us to stay put and let him try and escape.

"The Decepticons have done a great damage, Optimus… I need to check on the sparkling to see whether he is alright… He could get a bad glitch." The medic said.

When they took him in their arms, I was ready to bolt as Sam was but Bee shook his head. I didn't heed it and still opened the latch.

"Caretaker! I'll be fine! I'll come back, soon!" He said as he lunged and pushed us in, stomping on the latch and breaking it so it won't open.

Sam and I looked up at the hatch sadly before he went up to me and I carried him. I know he is sad the his adoptive sibling is still gone. "Come on… Don't be sad… Let's search for more survivors for them…" I told the little one in my arms who nodded and layed still in my arms.

* * *

 **VIII. Resolve**

It was a heavy battle that Sammy dreaded. Bumblebee –originally Goldbug after he got his youngling frame- has his voice modulator damaged after a battle to distract Megatron from getting the cube. I was mortified by it and wanted all of it to end but I couldn't as I tasked Sammy to take the little craft we have fixed and get away to safety with the cube.

When Sammy had learned of that, he cried long and hard. He didn't really want to separate from me but the effort is needed to stop this war. It was because of the cue that both sides are fighting and it if nothing is done, then nothing would be left.

Sammy found the courage to agree but I had to lie about meeting up with him for the next vorn. When the cube was launched, it was because of me and not Optimus. He was there, ready to launch it himself before the Decepticons came and mobilized. They almost got it… Almost. But I sprang into action and got in their way. Sammy's craft caught it and towed it away as fast as we had calculated.

A lone tear made its way down my face as I looked at the shocked Optimus and Megatron. Then everything went downhill again.

-END-

* * *

 **So, do you all like this one? Would you want me to post one shots like this more? Yes, this is a shot because I am not willing to indulge into more stories until I can managed to do them. THANK YOU FOR READING.**

 **Fav and review! All is appreciated!**

 **PS. By the way, I saw the rules and regulations here. Means I can't post stuff the more Rated stuff... So, yeah...**


	2. Announcement

**Announcement Chapter (POLL EVENT)**

Hey guys! First of all, thank you for keeping up with me seeing that you clicked on this new-not-update. I'm sorry-not-sorry for this being the update you all do not want to see. Since now I can relate to all my friends who told me that doing work-related things and domestic life things at the same time will be hard, I decided to ask in order for me to at the least get started on finishing a story. **Priorities are a must.**

Now, let us get onto my request. Here are the details.

 **What:** FOCUS ON THIS STORY POLL

 **How:** Leave a review stating your interest in me focusing on this story.

 **When:** After I post this until the end of the month. (September 9, 2018 - October 1, 2018)

 **Rationale:** This will help everyone waiting for an update seeing that I'm struggling on which one to focus on. The story that has the most reviews after the stated date will get all of my attention, from editing to reviewing and updating.

To all the writers out there not giving up while they endure the same struggles that I am going through, I salute you. Writer's Block or not. I would gladly accept any tips on this matter to be better. It's a new learning experience.

I await for all of your replies!


End file.
